Penthouse Suite?
by Demonpoxjohnnyboy
Summary: 9's bored so he calls a game of T/D. John, 6,7,8,9 & Ella. Dont really know when its set, maybe during rise of 9? May not be worthy of T rating, could be a K , im not really sure.
1. Chapter 1

Knock Knock Knock. I groan "What is it?"

"9."

I roll my eyes. "What do you want 9?"

"To play a game?"

"Of what?"  
"Truth or dare."

"Uh, really? Are we 12 year olds mortal girls?"

"Hey I happen to like mortal girls and no we're strong loric men, but I do know that loric women arent ugly and will make the game VERY enjoyable."

"Ugh,fine. Just let me get dressed." I glance at the clock. It reads 8:25. My bad, I must have taken a longer nap that I meant to." I shrug the doona off and slowly stand up. I grab a pair of trackpants from my closet and chuck them on and slip a black hoodie on on top. I then step out of my door and walk through 9's penthouse till I get to the living room, where everyone is gathered around. I sigh and take a seat on the sofa next to Sarah. She reaches up and pecks me on my lips before turning towards 9 who's making up the rules.

"So basic game, if you cant answer a question or do a dare then you have to remove 1 piece of clothing. All set? Lets begin. Johnyboy, Truth or dare"

I sigh, "um, truth."

"Hmmm, lets start easy. If the world was gonna blow up unless you kissed 6, would you do it?"

"Yeah, i guess so. 6 Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss all the guys in the room then rate them from 1-10."

6 smiles. "Of course."

She leans over to 8 and kisses him, then to 9 and finally to me. With a quick glance at Sarah i kiss 6 and pul back. 6 pouts. "Well, all you guys are pussies tbh. You were all scared of girlfriends or whatever so you didnt even try make it a memorable kiss. Anyway, 8-6, 9-8 and John, 7." she looks around before setting her eyes onto Ella. "Ella, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Ella squeaks out. 6 rolls her eyes. "Ok, wed bed or dead John, 8 and 9."

Ella thinks before replying, "Wed 9, Bed John and Dead 8." she looks at 8. "Sorry 8. 9, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you too...lick hot sauce..off of...6's belly."

We all stare at her.

"What! It'll be funny to watch."

9 laughs, "Whatever."

6 looks pissed though. "Ella, youd better watch it" she growls as she pulls her top up revealing her stomach. 9 squirts a generous amount of sacue on her before going down to hands and knees to lick it up. 6 looks revolted, while 9 looks to be enjoying himself. When it was done both 6 & 9 dissapeared to wash themselves up. They returned moments later, both dripping wet.

6 was laughing. "He tried to squirt me, so i made it rain a little bit on him."

9 looked furious. "A little bit? It was a freaking thunderstorm in there!" He grabbed a towl from the closet and sat down, still fuming. "Sarah, you know the question."

"Dare," she replied confidently.

9 looked smug. "I dare you to give 8 a lapdance."

Sarah gulped, looked sideways and took her sweater off revealing a thin cotton te-shirt. "Um, 7, Truth or dare?"

"Hmm, truth."

"Whats the creepiest thing you've ever done?"

"Um, well I painted pictures of all of you in a cave," she said and turned to grab some chips. When she turned back around she looked shocked to see all of our faces, and quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oops, anyway.. 6! Who was the last person you kissed, besides in this game?" 6 opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, threw me a quick look and removed her tee-shirt, revealing a lacy red bra. Everyone turns to 9, who immediately denies that it was him. Dammit. Trying to change the subject, I urge 6 to continue. "Oh yeah, right. Ummm, 8 truth or dare?"

"Dont care, you choose."

"Ok fine, I dare you to..kiss 9. On the lips." 8 scowled at her but quickly leant over and brushed his lips across 9. He sits back down and gulps down half a bottle of water. "Blegh, anyway, John truth or dare?"

"Hmm, dare."

"Okay. I dare you to call Sarahs parents and tell them shes pregnant."

Sarah splutters, "What! Seriously John, dont do it! They'll kill us both!"

I laugh, "Im an alien from another planet, I can protect us both" I say with a smile. She groans and hides her head in her hands as i call her parents. They pick up on the second ring."Uh hi, Mr & Mrs Hart, how are you? Its John Smith calling."

"Oh John, how have you been honey? You've been all over the news, but we didnt believe a word of it. Terrorists? Pepostorous! Anyway how have you and Henri been? And Sarah?"

"Well, thats what im calling about, you see,"I take a deep breath,"Sarah's pregnant."

**A/N Hey, so I havnt written a T/D before and I wanted to try it. Should I continue? Please read & review or like or fav or whatever! **


	2. Chapter 2

We all listened closely for a response, and eventually heard a small bump in the background. Sarah's dads dvoice could be heard through the reciever.  
"Um er, yes, John, um, my wife has appeared to have fainted. What exactly did you tell her?"

I flushed red, while everyone else rolled around on the ground laughing, quietly, so they more looked like retarted seals clapping. "Oh um, sir, i just passed on that Sarah's pregnant. Thought we'd better tell the 'rents before the birth."  
"What! John, you promised to take care of her!" he yelled into the phone. 9 cut across, leaning in to talkto the reciever. "Oh but he has been taking care of her, VERY good care of her. Nearly all of the time." I stare at 9. Idiot. The rest of them just collapse into silent giggles again.

"John, if i hear or see you ever again, you will not live to-"

"Dad!"

"Sarah? Honey? How are you, er yeah?"

"Daddy, I'm so sorry, John was dared to say that to you!"

"So its not true?"

"No!" she exclaimed, "daddy I would never!" Johns face fell ever so slightly, but quickly recomposed him self and grabbed the receiver. "Im really sort Mr. Hart, it was completely a dare,I wouldnt do that with Sarah unless she was ready."

"Huh, good to hear John. And next time please find something else to do to ammuse yourself. Oh and I would still watch out if i see you around John, bye."

He hung up and we all burst ourselves laughing. We literally did not stop for like 10 minutes until finally we calmed down and I managed to gasp out "Marina, truth or dare?"

"I choose..dare." She said between gasps.

I smiled cheekily, "I dare you to have a drinking contest with.."I thought for a moment,"9." I finish, knowing perfectly well that 9 can hold his own far better than Marina.

Marina thought for a minute before giving a slight nod."Ok. Fine then."

9 clapped his hands gleefully and ran off to get the liquor. "Okay, first peron to vomit or faint looses and has to.."

"Remove their pants." Ella pipes up. We all laugh, "Awesome, 8 get the shot glasses, apparently 9 was just going to chug straight from the bottle. 8 carries in 2 crystal shot glasses-only the best, for Sandor, and puts them on the table.I walk over and pour the first glass of tequila. 9 smirks.

"Bottoms up!" and gulps it down in one shot. Surprisingly Marina manages to do the same and soon enough im pouring the second glass. They both gulp it down and by then Marina looks slightly woozy but she hides it well and continues to drink. It takes the 6th glass for stuff to begin to happen. Marina finishes hers and slumps down to the ground, still clutching her shot glass. 9 then proceeds to sit down next to her and begins stroking her hair and twirling it in his hands. She giggles and leans in to him, then they start making out. On the ground.

"Wow, 9 stop. Seriously." 9 just waves me away with his free hand and continues to make out with Marina. Eventually we see 8 fuming in the background and pull 9 off of Marina. She sits there giggling and holding out her glass for another shot. 9 holds his glass out and stands up smiling, I pour their glasses and sure enough 7 throws up after downing it. 9 manages to finish it and holds his glass out for more, but I turn him down and lead him back to the circle as Sarah helps 7 get cleaned up. She returns from the bathroom looking a little pale but happy, laughing along the way with Sarah. She sits down and looks up tiredly. "Sarah truth or da-"

"Wait!" I interupt quickly.

"What?"

"You didnt complete my dare. You lost, so you loose your pants."

"What! Ugh, you're impossible John." she says as she stands up and shrugs her jeans off, leaving her in her purple underwear.

"Continue," i say with a smirk.

"Anyway, Sarah, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

She thinks for a moment before smiling sweetly at me. "7 minutes in heaven. With..9."

"What! Why 9?! Ugh, she looks down at her thin tee-shirt and jeans." she groans. "Fine, 9 stand up, lets get this over with." she walks the closet, lets 9 in and slams the door.

**9 Pov**

Sweet, 7 minutes in heaven with Sarah. Hell yeah! I strut over to the closet and jump as Sarah slams the door. I turn to her and move into kiss her. I brush lightly over her lips but recieve a slap for my efforts. "9 stop it!" she hissed. I personally wanted to have some fun.

"Do you trust me?"

She bites her lip. "Yeah, i guess."

I smile, "Awesome." and i moan loudly and begin moaning her name. She eventually catches on and we both moan and starting hitting our elbows against the walls, creating bumping sounds, trying desperately to hold ourlaughter ages we hear a voice telling us times up and we step out trying to look embarrassed and flushed. I smirk as i sit downnext to John, and Sarah turns to Ella, asking truth or dare.

"Um, truth."

"Whos your crush?"

Ella looked embarrassed andmumbled something. "WHat was that?" more mumbles. "What?"

"Fine, its 9!" she exclaims, turning red. We all try cover our laughter and turn back to the game. "6 truth or dare?"

"Dare," she says confidently.

"Ok, i dare you to sit on Johns lap for the rest of the night and you always have to be touching his lap, even when completing dares."

I sigh, "Sure whatever," and sit on his lap, ignoring the glares from Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

**6 POV**

"Ummm 8, truth or dare?" He looks around before replying with truth.

"Hmmmm, i dare you too.."

9 jumps in. "Go kill a mog!"

"What, 9 he cant do that! First of all how would he find one and second if he killed one it would practically give them a map to where we are!"

"Well," 8 began cautiously,"I'm going to do it because i dont really want to have to strip so..I'll have my phone on me." he turns with a smile and walks out of the penthouse and into the elevator. The elevator doors ding shut and me and John look at eachother; each thinking the same thing. 'Oh hell no.'

I quickly grab my phone, "8 dont go! Wait come back up!"

"Nah, i reckon i found one, just wait a minute!"

"NO!" I scream into the phone, "DO NOT KILL THE MOG 8 OR I WILL FREAKING KILLYOU I SWEAR!"

He laughed,"Im not stripping and no-one else will take the punishment so I'm not backing down."

"Fine!" I sighed, "I'll take the punishment, I'll strip."

"Sweet," I can almost hear the smirk through the phone. "I'll be back in a minute."

I hang up and turn back to the group to find 9 laughing on the opposite side of the circle and i can feel John laughing underneath me. I turn to glare at him.

"Whats so funny,_ John_?"

"Nothing, its just fun to see you get so worked up," he replied with a smirk. _With a smirk. _Johns not a smirking kind of guy. I eye him curiously and lean back into his chest, and as Sarah glares at me I flip her the finger. For some reason this makes us all laugh, and we are still laughing when 8 walks in. I frown, that was literally a miunte to go up 100 levels in an elevator plus a walk on the street.

"How'd you get here so fast 8?"

"Chill, 6 it wasnt that quick, just the normal time anyway."He says with a shrug."Anyone want a drink?" he asks walking to the kitchen. A chorus of yes's followed him out and he returned a moment later carrying a large tray with 5 glasses and an assortment of drinks.

"Um, 8, theres 6 of us."

"I know. Ellas too young and i dont give drinks to minors."

We all try to hold in our laughter but fail miserably. Ella sits there bright red in the face and looks as though shes trying to hold back tears.

"Anyway,"i cut through loudly, "I apparently must remove my pants so,"I stand up and take them off, "there."

"Wait!" Ella cuts in. "6 your dare states that you had to remove your pants while remaining touching Johns lap.."she trails off. I look her in the eye. "Im going to kill you Ella."

9 pipes up. "Damn she may be a minor but she does know how to have a fun time."

We all glare at him and I stand up to put my pants on. I pull John up and lean my ass against his thighs, as I struggle to get my pants off. He ends up helping me and it looks a lot worse than what it was. Sarah was practically crying and all the boys were absolutely bursting with laughter. Including John. He sat back down and rubbed small circles on my back with his thumb. I smiled and leaned into him, his rock-hard abbs tensed beneath me. I could still feel laughter through his body but i ignored, enjoying the feeling of his thumb on my back.

"8 your turn."

"Ok, um Sarah, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Is John a good kisser?"

Sarah blushes profoundly before replying with a small "yes."

We all laugh and Sarah looks for her next victim. "9 truth or dare?"

"Truth mate."

"Um, what was with all the weird looks and laughter from 8's dare?"

9 smiles." Aha, you'll never know!" and removes his shirt. "John?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with 6 for 30 seconds in front of Sarah."

I feel him laugh beneath me, "No offence 6, but no way." He replies, awkwardly taking his shirt off. "8, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Kiss Ella,"

"Why!" he splutters,

"Because you offended her before, so you need to make it up to her." he replies matter-of-factly. "Fine." He leans over and kisses Ella on the cheek."Happy?" "Not really but that will do," he replies.

"John T or D?"

"But i just went."

"I know, no rules about it though. Now truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who did you have you best kiss with?" John blushed slightly and awkwardly stands me up to remove his pants. Does that mean..surely not..I was his best kiss? The thought makes me giddy inside, and then i realize that im sitting almost naked on John's almost naked lap. This will be awkward. It will be even worse because we will both have to do any dare or truth that they come up with. John looks up. "Marina, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

Without even thinking 4 replies. "7 minutes in heaven with 8. Go. Now."

7 smiles and wtands up grabbing 8's hand. They walk into the cupboard and the door is shut tightly behind them. We sit there quite awkwardly as sounds begin to escape out of the door. The 7 minutes is up and we give them 10 seconds before barging in. We dont need to though because they exit the cupboard looking flushed and 8 doing his pants up..we all smirk at eachother and return to our seats on the floor.

After they sit down we realize that the alcohol has been left untouched so we dont hesitate to change that. We quickly gulp it down and soon enough we're mostly all partially drunk. Except for Ella.

"9 truth or dare?"

"Erm, dare."

"I dare you to tell us what was with all the laughing from 8's dare."

"Pass," he says removing his pants. "Johnyboy, you know the question."

"Dare."

"Make out with 6 for a minute in front of Sarah."

I feel John tense up beneath me."Dude, are you trying to get me killed?"

"Yup, fun to watch, now do it. Unless you want your, um, _package_ on display." He says with a smirk. John groans and turns me around in his lap. "I going to kill you 9," he calls behind me.

**A/N Thanks for reading! A reader has requested that i write an actual storyline so I will when the games over. Please review, it would make me uploaad a lot quicker! And if i dont update it means our internets down because it just cuts in and out a lot :/ Also i havnt done a disclaimer yet so I dont own anything (unfortunately) except for the plotline! Who like John/Six and who like John/Sarah better?! Hopefully will update every day or 2 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N On my gosh thanks for all the reviews! I reached 20 and that may not be alot but it means so much to me! So I got a lot of requests for a lot of different pairnings. Most popular was probably John/Six and the story is heading that way so..but I also loved Nix, if only there were only more 6's! Anyway, I'll try incorperate that in somewhere :) Someone also asked where Sam is...um...he's having dinner with Malcolm; father sun time -_- yeah so he may come into it! Please R&R, thanks!**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing but the plotline, it belongs to Pittacus Lore.**

**John POV**

I gently move 6's hair away from her face and lean in to kiss her, just as I'm about to though Sarah's voice cuts through.

"Wait!Wait! 6 took 8's punishment before, so can I take Johns now?"

9 and 8 shrugged at eachother so Sarah removed her pants, showing her pale blue underwear. I gently pick 6 up and turn her around so shes facing the group again. I turn to Ella,"Truth or Dare?"

"Um, Dare?"

I smile. "Perfect. I dare you to call the maids and ask for towels, and when they come answer the doorin in nothin but a towel and flirt with them."

9 laughed, and 8's eyes danced mischeviously. The girls all glared at me and 6 turned around and smacked me on the arm. "John choose another dare and make it appropriate."

I laugh, and tell Ella to kiss 9, where ever she wants. Ella blushes an amazing shade of red and 9 wiggles his eye-brows suggestively. Me and 8 cant stop laughing and the girls all start hitting us with pillows. "No-I..didnt" I gasp out between breaths, "mean it..like that!" w roll into a fit of laughter again, as Ella leans over and kisses 9 on the lips. This surprises all of us especially 9 and soon enough we're all laughing again. When we calm down enough Ella smiles and turns to Marina.

"Marina, truth or dare?"

"Well, there have been some interesting dares so truth."

"If you were given the chance to be human, would you take it?"

We actually all sat around contemplting this. Would we take the chance ourselves?

Marina took a shaky breath. "Probably not. I mean the mogs are still going to attack arent they? I just wouldnt be able to fight back as a human. Sarah truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to..ask 9 what all the laughing was about before. If he refuses you have to take the punishment."

Sarah groaned. "Thats not fair!" Marina just smiled and shrugged.

"9, what was all the laughing about from the other dare?" Sarah asked 9 staring him down.

"And remind me why I would tell you?" we all laughed, Sarah just sat there fuming. "Please 9?"

"Nup dall-face."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Fine." and removed her thin cotton tee shirt. So she too was practically naked along with me, six and 9."6, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to makeout with 9 for 30 seconds."

6 gaped at her for a minute before closing her mouth and beckoning 9 over. She gently pushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed him. It was incredibly awkward because 6 was still sitting on my lap, as the dare required. At one point I felt 9's arm snake around to try and lift 6 up but he ended up grabbing my leg. I slap his hand away and sit there awkwardly again. I do notice that I am actually feeling a tiny bit jeleous. Of 6! I dont know why, and I hope its nothing because that would be terrible to Sarah. The 30 seconds is up and 6 pushes 9; a laughing 9 away with a slap to the cheek. "8 truth or dare." 6 says with out a moments hesitation.

"Truth."

"Wed, bed and dead me Sarah and Marina."

He stares affectionately at Marina before replying. "Wed Marina, bed Sarah - sorry John and dead you. No offense 6, but if I did the slightest thing wrong I know you would kill me."

"And dont you forget it." She says levelly.

He swallows nervously and grins mischeviously at me. "Truth or dare, Johnnyboy?"

I raise my eyebrows, "Johnnyboy?"

"Yep, now answer."

"Dare."

"Make-out with 6 for 3 minutes. In front of Sarah."

I death stared him. "8, your dead." and I once again turn 6 around in my lap so shes facing me. I gently push her hair back and pull her lips up to meet mine. I lean in and our lips kind of crash. She reaches her hands up and tangles her hands in my hair and I thread mine through hers and trail them down her back, pulling her closer to me. I feel her tounge on my lips and after a split-second hesitation let her tounge enter my mouth. My tounge battle against hers for dominance and of course mine wins, pushing into her mouth as she deepened the kiss. She pulled back slightly, so that our breaths were mingling and we clashed back together, both fighting for dominance, this time 6 winning over. One of her hands continued to tangle in my hair while the other one trailed to my neck and twist's around it. She tugs softly on my lower lip with her teeth with causes me to emmit a low groan from the back of my throat so i tug softly back on hers. She moans into my mouth and we somehow make the kiss even deeper, until six gets a tap on the shoulder. I brush the hand off her shoulder and push my hands back to the samll of her back and push her almost painfully against me. The hand tries again, this time with a slap to the back of my head. I rub my hand against the back of my head and turn to glare at, Sarah? She looks furious.

"Enjoying yourself John?"

"Sarah, come on, I was just completing a dare."

"Yeah, a dare that ended 5 FREAKING MIUNTES AGO JOHN SMITH!"

I bit my lip, "Sarah..."

"No John, just, dont. Ill talk to you later." she then ran off to our room. That will be awkward. It is our room.

A/N Please R&R :) Should Sam and Malcolm come in?


	5. Chapter 5

**John POV**

"Sarah, come on. Its just a silly game." I yell through our bedroom door

"Just a silly game John? If it was just a silly game we would all be laughing right now."  
"Well we would be if you werent being such a wimp." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that John?"

"Nothing, nothing, my sweet, sexy girlfriend."

"Dont try to flatter me John, because I'm angry at you."

"Are you saying that you wont be able to resist me? That im, well, irresistable?"

"No, of course not, John, dont flatter yourself. I didnt think 9 had changed you this much."

We all laugh and i again beg Sarah to open the door.

"No way John."

"Fine then I'm coming in."

"John dont you-" but it was too late as i used my telekenisis toundo the lock. "-dare."She finished lamely. I closed the door behind me and went and sat on the bed next to Sarah, and put my arm around her. "Sarah, I'm sorry ok. I didnt mean to upset you."

"You didnt mean to upset me? Really? You made out with another girl for close to 10 minutes in front of me."

"It was a dare."

"I know, its just, I've put everything on hold to be here. School, family, friends. And I just dont want to be left out."

"Wait Sarah, I never asked you to come. Okay? Like I'm glad you're here but I never asked you to come and I dont like that your trying to make me feel as though its all my fault your here."  
"Well it is."

"No I mean that you didnt have any say in this. You totally did have a say."

"I know its just..never mind."

I look at her from the corner of my eye and then shrugged, pulling her onto my lap with a grin. "Do you want proof that I love you?"

"Maybe."

"I" i kissed up her jaw line,"Love you," I kissed and nibbled on her ear, "so much," I finish, trailing my lips to meet hers. Passion kind of explodes within the kiss and we both try to pull eachother closer, until we have just our foreheads touching with our breaths mingling and staring into eachothers eyes. We stay there for a while before we hear 9 banging on the door and telling us to 'hurry the hell up soo we can get back to our freaking game,' was basically the translation. I picked Sarah up bridal style in my arms and carried her out of the room and back to the living room, where I set her gently on te floor. 9 came in looking slightly pissed and told us to resume our old positions. I sighed and allowed 6 to sit on my lap.

9 looked at me. "Up to you Johnnyboy."

"Hahaha, whatever man. Umm, 8 truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

"Okay then. I dare you to put honey in Sam's sheets."

"What but he'll kill me! Well obviously he wont kill me, he would hardly touch me but still."

"Do it or remove clothing."

He sighed and removed his shirt. He focused on 9. "9 chug a can of condensed milk."

9 looked horrified. "What about my abbs though!"

"What about them?"  
"It will destroy them."

"Not my problem."

9 growled, looked at his boxers for a moment and got up to get a can of condensed milk. He returned carrying a rather small tube of it and shrugged appologetically at 8. "This is all we've got."

"Your lying." 8 said without turning away. "I know for a fact there are 4 unused cans sitting there."

9 grunted and used telekenisis to bring it over. With a grimance he opened it and started chugging it down. Half way through he started to gag and had to stop. He sat there trying to regain his breath while we sat there pissing ourselves laughing.  
"Okay, 9, you can stop." 8 said between gasps.

9 looked angry and went and cleaned himself up. He returned and looked at 8 evily. "8, truth of dare?"

8 looked genuinly scared. "Truth?"  
"Perfect. Tell us what happened with Marina in the cupboard."

"I...well we...um..."

Marina but in. "We made out passionately, with a bit of fondling added in. Then I told 8 to undo his pants and.." she gestured for us all to lean in, "look embarrassed when he was caught, even though nothing happned." she finished with a smirk. "And if you dont mind, we wouldnt mind more privacy in the future so 8, "she said standing up, "come fight the bad dreams away."

8 smirked and got up. "Later boys." And walked off after a beckoning Marina.

We all stared at eachother. "Um, maybe it is time to call it quits. I mean we do.."

9 intervened. "Oh no you dont Johnnyboy. No way. I challenge you all to a game of twister."

We all groan as 9 jumps up and retreives the brightly coloured box, and sets it up in the centre if the room. "Lets go! 6, you can call the directions first."

I step up. "No way. Im doing it first." and I snatch the board out of her hands and flick it. It lands on left hand green and they all oblige. The next spin brings it to right foot red and, although tricky they manage it. It goes on for a while until they are all well and truly tangled in eachothers limbs. I laugh and am about to spin again when Sam and Malcolm walk in. Malcolm takes one look at us and says, "I dont even want to know."

Sam walks over laughing and sits on the couch. We must have been a pretty strange sight. 3 teenagers all in nothing but underwear/bras/boxers all twisted together with another younger person thrown into the mix, with another teenager standing there in his boxers calling out instructions for a kids game. I laugh and call the next move which causes them all to fall on top of eachother. With a lot of groaning and laughing they all stand up. Malcolm calls me over.  
"So John, I have actually got to go out of town for a couple of weeks. I should be back in 3 weeks, but I leave early tomorrow."

"Oh, well um , have a good trip?"

"Oh thanks John. What I was saying though was Sam wants to stay here and I want you to look out for him, and Sarah too as well."

"Of course Malcolm."

"And uh, stay responsible," he said eyeing my boxers. (Totally non-creepy)

I faught the urge to laugh. "Of course, Malcolm."

"Well I'd better get some rest. I probably wont see any of you till I get back."

"Bye, have a good trip." I reply with and awkward pat on the shoulder and head back to the group. Before I even gather my bearings Sarah crashes into me, her lips tangling with mine, her hands tugging on my hair. Im surprised. She never kisses this passionately, but i just shrug and kiss her back. Sarah breaks of for a moment and looks behind her. "Night guys, see you in the morning." and turns back to kiss me. I pick her up and carry her to our room, and I lock the door behind us, hey, we may need our privacy.

**A/N Ahhhhh cliffy! Anyway, I know quite a few wanted John/Six, so I just wanted to say dont worry, Sarahs just being annoying. Also thanks for the reviews. Its really hard to break them up because, I feel, it puts them both out of character. So sorry about that. Anyway continue to follow/fav/review!**

**Oh and thanks to the reviewer that suggested Malcolms entry, I liked it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot**

**Six POV**

I stared, slightly jealously, after John and Sarah. I shrugged and turned to 9 who was grudginly packing up the game of twister, Sam had just gone to bed and Ella was sitting on the couch. I grabbed up the tray of drinks and went and put them on the kitchen bench. As I set them down 9's hand grabbed my arm and pulled me around into the hallway, and into a passionate kiss with him. He picked me up so i was straddling his hips and walked us back till I was leaning against the wall. I tangled my hands in his hair and shoved my tounge down his throat, wanting more of him. Or wait do I like John? I dont even know, I just know that right now 9's looking really hot. I attempt to tug his shirt up but he smiles against my lips and I can feel his body laugh, as he gently tugs his shirt down. Im slightly annoyed at being rejected, until he trails kisses to my ear. I start as I feel his breath hot against my neck.

"Maybe somewhere slightly more private, Ella is right out there after all."

I laugh and pull his lips back to mine, just as we hear a crash in the kitchen. We jump apart and rush to the kitchen to find Ella filling a glass with Tequila and practically downing it. 9 plucks the glass out of her hand. "Ella, what the hell, how many have you had?"

She just giggles. "Ella, come on, this is serious."

She giggles some more and then hiccups which causes her to giggle all over again. I laugh and steer her towards her room where I lay her down and get 9 to bring her a glass of water. "Ella, you cant drink okay, your too young."

She laughs some more. 9 comes in and sets the glass down. "Ella what the hell, dont ever drink!" he basically yells, causing Ella to cry.

I roll my eyes. "No, Ella, listen, its ok, 9 didnt mean to get angry at you."

Now 9 rolls his eyes and leaves the room. Ella returns to giggling and sits up in bed and slowly sips the water. She pulls a face and darts back out of the room. I pull her back using telekenisis and put her in her bed. "Ella you need to stay here. Ok?"

She nods, a mischevious glint in her eyes. I kiss her on the forehead and leave the room shutting out the lights as I go. I close the door quietly and return to the kitchen to clean the mess. I clean up the broken bottles and put the glasses away. As i go to put away the bottles 9 turns me around and kisses me. I sigh against his mouth and reach up to tangle my hands in his hair. He again picks me up and walks to his room , where he sits me on the bed and closes the door, before returning to sit next to me. He turns and kisses me, pushing me so im lying on the bed and hes leaning over me, his weight supported on his elbows either side of my head. He continues to kiss me and i slowly take my hand down to the hem of his shirt and slowly tug it up. He sits up and pulls its all the way up and goes back to kiss me. His hands are tangling around in my hair and he trails his kisses along my jaw and to my ear, and continues down my neck. I let out a small groan of frustration and pull his lips back to meet mine. His tounge asks for entry and I grant it, as our tounges battle for dominance. I drop my hands and run them all over his naked chest, feeling his hard abbs and the way his biceps feel.

**9 POV**

I feel her hands running all over my chest, and I trail kisses along her jawline. When I reach her shoulder she lets out a small giggle. I frown and look down at her. "How much alcohol have you had?"

"Um, enough."

"Enough to.."

"Know I'm drunk." I sigh and roll off her so we're lying next to eachother. She pouts. "Am I not pretty enough?"

I laugh, "No, your smokin', its just I would kinda be taking advantage of you."

"So?"

"I dont want to do that. Although this may sound strange, and I will kill you if you tell anyone, I want to take it slow."

She laugh aoudly and shouts out, really loud, "STANLEYS A VIR-" I shove my hand over her mouth muffling her words. She laughs and I notice that her eyes look focused and mostly sharp. Not drunk. I frown again. Is she acting drunk? Anyway I punch her arm playfully.

"Shh."

"Haha, of course Stanley. Do you wanna watch a movie?"

I laugh at the change of topic. "Uh sure? What movie?"

"Umm, how about an old James Bond movie." I'm surprised she picks this, but I go put it on and then settle againt the pillows, pulling a laughing 6 with me. She settles in against my chest and curls up to watch the movie. About half way through she falls asleep so I turn it off and gently lay her down and lie beside her, draping my arm across her to keep her warm.

**6 POV**

I wake up, and open my eyes to see that I was leaning against 9, who was in fact keeping me freakishly warm. I snuggle back in hoping to fall asleep again but fail, and slowly creep out of bed careful not to wake 9. I smile as I watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful and young in his sleep. I think everyone does though. I leave his room and go check that Ellas ok. I think we will all be slightly hung over, but Ella will be the worst. Im surprised though that when I open the door Ella's not there. I move out into the main room and, from the mess, realise that Ella must have snuck out of her room last night-and passed out in the study next to the computer. I smile to myself and carefully float her back to her bed and settle her in there, then I go and focus on cleaning her mess up. Half-way through Marina joins me and wordlessly helps me clean.

"Did you and 9 make this mess?"

"Haha no, it appears that Ella did. She um" I bite my lip, "had some drinks, causing her to get drunk and then after I put her to bed snuck out and, well" I gestured to the mess, "yeah."

Marina looks shocked. "6, what! Why did you let her? We need to be responsible!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Responsible hey? What went on with you and 8 last night?"

She blushed. "Nothing, honestly."

I give her a pointed look. "Nothing? Ugh pu-lease. Just tell me you used protection?"

"No, no, nothing happened. We came close but nothing actually happened."

"Oh ."

"But what was going on with you and John?"

"Nothing, it was just during truth or dare I think."

"Oh ok. Soo, you and 9?"

Now i blushed. "I dont kiss and tell."

She laughed and went back to cleaning. At some point John entered, shirtless, and made some coffee. He gave us a small nod and then went back to his room with two cups of coffee. We grabbed our own coffee and sat on the couch and talked about nothing really. Soon 9 came in.

"Hello, ladies, glorious day isnt?"

"Whatever,"I reply with and eyeroll.

"Morning." Marina replies politely. 9 comes over with his coffee and flops on the couch. What have you been doing since 7:00 o'clock in the morning?"

"How did you-"

"I felt you leave, I got cold very quickly," he grumbled. Marina looks up and stares between us, trying to establish something. I blush.

"No, no, we watched a movie."

9 smirked. "I think the pre show was much more entertaining though." I throw a cushion at him which he dodges easily, and while hes laughing throw another one using telekenisis. It hits him. Hard. In the side of the head.

"Oh thats it, "he growls and tackles me to the ground. I laugh and try to squirm away as he tickles me, but hes pinned me down and I cant move. He moves in to kiss me but I dodge so he kisses my cheek. "Kiss me 6."

"No," I say between gasps. More tickling."This can stop if you kiss me," he continues tickling me playfully, but I still dodge his kiss. Eventually I cant take it anymore and kiss him. Just as he moves to make the kiss deeper, I bite his lip hard so that we both taste blood. "Take that," I whisper, pushing him off me and standing up. Once he's stood up I punch him in the shoulder and take my seat next to Marina.

"Oh you guys are so cute together!" she exclaims. We both glare daggers at her. 9 stands up.  
"Whatever, Im going to go look up some manly things on the computer." and turns to the study. We sit there in silence, and I can feel Marinas eyes casually looking at me. I get up to grab more coffee and John and Sarah emerge from their room, both showered and ready to go. John takes my spot on the couch and Sarah enters the kitchen to start making pancakes. "Hey wheres Ella? Usually she's first up."

"Oh um, well, "I say, chewing my lip again, "she may or may not have gotten slightly drunk last night after you left."

"What, did you let her?" Sarah asks in a scolding tone.  
"Of course not, I thought she was in bed but she snuck out and we found her passed out in the study." I finish defensively.

John stands up, "I'll go check on her."

He returns and nods. "She's still sleeping but she looks okay. I cant believe you let her get drunk."

I glare at him. "Let her? You think I let her get drunk?"

"Well you were the only ones up! You should have put the alcohol away!"

"I was about to but I, I got distracted."

"Well, you shouldnt have."

"Why are you attacking me? Why not 9? What about you and Sarah, you guys were off quickly, having gone all lovey dovey on us! And your calling me irresponsible."  
John blushes. "Whatever but still you shouldnt have-" hes cut off as we all hear 9 exclamation of "Oh shit."

We all look at eachother exchanging curious glances and 9 walks in, slowly.

"9, what happened?"John asks looking concerned.

"Well, um you know how you found Ella passed out by the computer?"

"Yeah."

"Well it appears she may have um, being on the computer."

"And what? What did she do?"

He runs a hand through his hair. "Well, she um, may have enrolled us all in school."

****Please read****

**A/N Ahhhh cliffy! Not that big, anyway. So I am SOOOO confused. I got so many review, first everyone wanted Jix, but now people want John/Sarah, and Nix!I am so confused in what to dO! So i posted some Nix, and I hope you like it! Also sorry, I dont have much of an idea about alcohol so I hope it wasnt too bad. But please tell me what pairings you want! The idea was that Sarah was just rying to make six jeleous but then it changed slightly...soooo...yeah. Please review/fav/follow and ill try update soon! Also, you should check out my other fanfic. Its called chicago adventure and is a mashup of TMI, Divergent, PJO, I am number 4, and eventually Harry Potter, so you should check it out, if you want. Or not. Whatever. Thanks guyzz**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Im really, sorry its been a while but im so cnfused about the pairings. Im thinking maybe jix from the reviews? Not too sure though. Anyway, to do that it was going to be hard without re-writing the chapter becuase I think it just makes it messy. So I've given six a new legacy. See if you can figure it out. If you hate the idea of an added legacy please review, and give me suggestions but NICELY! I wont want to update if your swearing at me. Also if you feel the need to swear please try write in PROPER ENGLISH, because I will take you a lot more seriously :) You guys are the best!**

**6 POV**

We all stared at 9. Was he serious? The look on his face said he was and he sat down on the edge of the couch awkwardly. We sit in shocked silence. 9 looks up angrily. "This is why we dont let Ella drink!"

"Whatever, 9, i hear you were part of the duo responsible for letting her out?" John called from the couch.

"Yeah, well John, shes not our kid. Not just our responsibility." 9 snapped back. Well, tempers were flying high this morning.

"What the hell could have distracted you that much?"

9 looks at me, his eyes longing. John pretends to be sick. "Thats disgusting."

"Yeah well you'll love this,"he says with a smirk. In one swift move hes over and kissing me. When he pulls back everyone's looking at us. John actaully looks hurt. Hurt. But why? Unless..no surely not. He loves sarah. I look past 9 into Johns eyes. His eyes are all misty and we takes a small cough.

"Well, I'd better just go and, um, check on Ella. Again."

I nod and stare at the ground miserably. "Um, well, I'll go with him." I jump up and chase after him, finding him in the corridor banging his fists against the wall. He jumps up when he sees me. "Oh, uh, hi 6." he says.

"John, whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"John?"

"I just didnt think you would get with 9."

"What?"

"I just always thought that, that there would be something between us." I stare at him.

"Your with Sarah though,"

"Well, we, kind of had a fight."

"About what?"

"Never mind, but whats done is done, for both of us." and walks off.

I was miserable. I banged my head against the wall and slowly slid down the wall until I was sitting with my head in my hands. After 10 minutes I picked myself up and walked back to the loungeroom where the mood was considerably lighter than before, everyone was talking and joking. Except for John. He looked miserable. I felt terrible;like I had never regretted anything more in my life. That was the last thing I remember before I slumped to the ground, unconscious.

page break

**John POV**

"Dare."

"Make-out with 6 for 3 minutes. In front of Sarah."

I death stared him. "8, your dead." and I once again turn 6 around in my lap so shes facing me. I gently push her hair back and pull her lips up to meet mine. I lean in and our lips kind of crash. I laughed as six pulled away from the kiss, shocked. She looked up at me from my lap, white as a sheet and bolted for the bathroom, somewhat clumsily. Wordlessly we all jumped up and ran after her. The girls crowded into the bathroom while me 9 and 8 were left outside in the corridor. 9 slapped my shoulder. "Jeez Johnny, who knew you were that bad of a kisser."

I shoot him a glare and punch his thigh. "Better then you _Stanley,"_ I retort back. He laughs and we all turn to Marina whos emerging from the bathroom. "Shes ok, just in shock from something." Everyone turns to me and I feel a blush creeping up my cheek, and I turn away. 9 continues to look at me with an eyebrow raised but 8 turns back to Marina. "She just needs some, space, but she'll be back."

9 shrugs and he and 8 turn to go back to the lounge room, but we hear a surprised gasp from 9 when he enters the kitchen.

"Everything good Stanley?" I call.

He groaned. "Ella's gone and gotten herself drunk. We turn away for ONE minute." I hear a crash and the next thing I see is 9 carrying Ella, kicking and screaming to her room. He lays her on the bed, turns out the lights and closes the door. He looks furious. "Stupid kids, Im never having any."

I raise my eyebrows. "What do you mean? We will have to repopulate Lorien someday."

"Ahh, she'll be right, " he replies vaguely and goes to the lounge room. Just after he leaves the girls emerge from the bathroom. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, she just needs some rest."

"Oh ok, here I'll carry her." I reach over and gently pick 6 up in my arms and carry her to her room. I lay her gently on the bed and push her hair off of her face. "Sweet dreams 6," I whisper and sit on the edge of the bed. 6 is still awake and she just looks at me. She's still looking when Sarah walks over seductively and whispers in my ear; loud enough for 6 to hear,"Come on John, lets go to bed," she continues in her seductive voice, "not that we'll really sleep." She adds with a wink and a kiss and drags me up by my shirt, and we leave 6's room. I look back to see 6 lying down with her eye's closed. I swear, that as I closed the door a small tear slid down her cheek and landed on her pillow. I blink and close the door fully, just as I hear the click I turn my head in time to get kissed by Sarah. She reaches up and tangles her hands in my hair. I gently push her away. "Sorry, Sarah, maybe some other time? Im not really in the mood. Im going to go hang with the others" and I walk alone down the hallway, leaving Sarah standing there speechless.

**A/N Sorry its not very long, but I wanted to update something. So the falling out will happen between Sarah and John next chapter probably. Does anyone understand 6's legacy? I got the idea from a show. Please review ideas and what you think about the legacy/breakup/chapter...thank guyzz**

**-Sorry Sarahs really OOC but she is slightly drunk and trying to make 6 jeleous.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Im really sorry it took me so long to update! Anyway, please R&R and Im not 100% sure on the pairings, but im leaning towards Jix, might not be quick, probably gradually... May change, so confused. Im really sorry if you wanted Nix but maybe review and leave any other suggestions so I can try make up for it? Thanks guyzz**

***Also Im sorry in my last A/N I said they would have a falling out, I decided to make it graduall***

****Disclaimer-I own nothing but the plot****

**John POV**

I walked into the room where everyone else was hanging out. They were sitting around, laughing slightly trying to ease the tension. I headed towards the group and joined in, and minutes later Sarah joined us. We sat around and decided to continue playing the game. I was elected to start.

"9 truth or dare?"

"Dare Johnnyboy."

"I dare you to..drink a shot glass full of hot sauce." 9 glared at me and went and got his glass and a bottle of hot sauce. He gulped it down and then ran to drink water. 9 faces Sarah. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Damn, okay do you hate 6 at the moment."

Sarah blinked. "No, why would I?"

"Because she kissed your man pasionately. Without mercy. Deepening before she got a shock." he finished with a smirk. I groaned and turned to Sarah who just looked annoyed at 9. "Really 9? Thats low, even for you."

I smile, at how sure of me my girlfriend was. If only I was that sure. I shake my head out of it and turn back to the game, where Sarah was asking Marina. "Um, dare?"

"Hmmm, i dare you to hold an icecube between your mouth...and 8's, and hold it there until it melts." 7 blushed and showed a small smile. She got an icecube, and placed it between her lips and 8's. It didnt take long before the icecube was melting and they were atjusting it between there lips, but then it completely melted and they fell into a kiss. We all laughed and they broke apart smiling. "Okay, John truth or dare?"

"Um, truth?"

"How was your kiss with 6?"

"Yeah, okay."

They all laughed and then Malcolm walked in with Sam. He took one look at us all sitting there with varying dress levels, raised an eyebrow, and said, "I dont even want to know." Sam came and joined us with a grin. Malcolm called me over."So John, I have actually got to go out of town for a couple of weeks. I should be back in 3 weeks, but I leave early tomorrow."

"Oh, well um , have a good trip?"

"Oh thanks John. What I was saying though was Sam wants to stay here and I want you to look out for him, and Sarah too as well."

"Of course Malcolm."

"And uh, stay responsible," he said eyeing my boxers.** (Totally non-creepy)**

I faught the urge to laugh. "Of course, Malcolm."

"Well I'd better get some rest. I probably wont see any of you till I get back."

"Bye, have a good trip." I reply with and awkward pat on the shoulder and head back to the group. I nod towards Sarah and yawn an apology, and go to bed. I quickly brush my teeth and then slip into bed. Moments later I hear the door open and I feel Sarah slip in beside me, in her usual nightwear, which consisted of my shirt. I smiled and put my arm around her, pulling her in close.I feel her tense for a moment, but eventually she closes her eyes and sub-consciously snuggles into me, her hair tickling my nose. From her steady breathing I can tell that she has fallen asleep, but I find that I cant sleep. After like 3 hours I sneak out of bed and go into the lounge room to check everythings in order. Apparently it is because nobodys passed out drunk, and theres not stains everywhere. I smirk and tidy up around the lounge room, putting cushions back and carrying the alcohol into the kitchen. Im just about to return to bed when I notice the door to the roof open and close, although nobody was there. Knowing it was 6 I walked cautiously behind her and up onto the roof, the wind whipping through my hair. I hug my hands around my sides, as I forgot to put a shirt on. I had put trackies on but a shirt wasnt my worry. I notice 6 sitting at the edge, her feet dangling over the side. I gasp at how casual she is; she was passed out a few hours ago. I quietly go up behind her and sit down beside her.

She doesnt even turn to me but leans into my hardened chest.

"6, whats wrong?"

She shrugs,"John, I uh, think I developed a new legacy,"

I was esctatic. "Really what!"

"Um, well, I know this sounds crazy but I think that I may have developed time-travel."

"Time travel?"

"Yeah, I remember thinking that I had never regretted anything more that making you look so upset, and then I was fainting, and the next thing I was kissing you again from the night before."

**A/N Im so sorry for the long wait and short update, but I'll try update again this weekend. Please R/R and follow and fav! Thanks! And yes im leaning towards Jix even though this chapter looks like John/Sarah. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Update, so sorry it took so long, internet cut out :(**

**John POV**

I blinked. "Wow, 6, awesome."

"Yeah, but I dont know how to control it."

"Well, maybe it will only happen when it needs to?"

"Yeah I guess.." she trailed off. "John, what if I go back when I dont want to?"

"Uh, well, Im sure it wont happen. I mean, it wouldnt be a bad legacy, surely the Elders wouldnt have a bad legacy."

"Hmmm I guess your right." We lapsed into a comfortable silence. "6?"

"Mmm?"

"What you said before, about making me look so upset.." I trailed off looking at her. To my surprise she blushed and looked away. "John, I just.."

"What? 6 you can tell me anything."

"It just I, well we just..."

"6?"

She sighed. "Well you know that kiss, the one where I pulled away shocked?"

I laughed, "Yes, 9 will never let me live it down."

"Yeah sorry about that. Anyway, in the other future-wait not past-no present, igh I dont know, anyway I didnt pull away from the kiss and things were beginning to get a bit heated, er slightly, anyway the kiss lastes like 10 minutes."

I was surprised, I looked upset about that? "6 why was I so upset, wait was Sarah okay with it?"

"Well, now things get tricky. We um, well Sarah ran off upset, you chased her, sorted everything out. Everythings fine. Then Sarah dragged you off later on, dont ask me what happened I dont know, I do know that you brought her coffee in the morning and a few groans were, ah, emitted from the room."

I looked away embarrassed. How far had we gone that night? And it did but it didnt happen. Ugh, 6's legacy was confusing. 6 continued. "And after you guys left I was left to clean with 9, which led to uh, other things, anyway when we all woke up in the morning we were just hanging out, but then 9 kissed me, and you were sitting with Sarah when that happened. You went off I followed, we had it out ad you left. When I went back to the lounge room you looked so miserable sitting there, and the next thing that happened was, I passed out, and woke up kissing you the night before."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I looked down. Wow, that was an insane story.

"So, what does that mean for us?"

6 looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Like between us. Obviously we both enjoyed that kiss to some degree, so uh, where does that leave us?"

"I dont know." she whispered. I grinned. "How about, we kiss up here, and if it ends up bad hopefully you'll be able to go back in time."

She laughed. "Come on John, be serious."  
I fake-pouted. "Fine. But that does make me think..what if you only go back in time when you regret something?"  
"Well, one way to test that."  
"What?"

"Ill kiss you in front of Sarah, and when she explodes we'll see what happens."

"6!"  
She jumped up pulling me with her, "Lets go."

I stare at her. "Right now?"

"Yep."  
"But 6, what if-what if your legacy doesnt work?"

"Is she's pissed we'll find out." She grins at me.

"6! Waking Sarah up in the middle of the night so that she can watch her boyfriend kiss her best friend will not go donw well. Of course she's going to be pissed at us!"

"Good point John. How about we-"she hesitated slightly,"just let the events play out. Who knows, we may end up together, we may not, only time will tell."

I sigh and kiss her on the cheek. "Sure 6, of course. Now lets get back down and train for a bit hey?"

She grinned," prepare to get your ass handed to you."

"Oh your on." I smirk.

**page break**

I quietly go into my room, careful not to wake Sarah, and quickly have a shower in the ensuite. I throw my boxers and trackies back on and jump back in bed, Sarah's body fitting seamessly to mine. I cant help but think who I'll end up with. I fall asleep almost instantly.

I wake up to the sun in my eyes and Sarah standing at the dresser in her bath towel, trying to find a pair of jeans. She eventually settles on a faded light blue pair and slips her towel off to change into them. She doesnt know Im awake yet and I quickly close my eyes, not wanting to look at her when she wasnt aware. About 15 minutes later I felt her soft lips leave a lingering kiss on my lips, and then I heard the door open and close. I sighed and allowed myself to fully get up. I threw a tee-shirt on over my trackies and went out to the kitchen. Sarah and Marina were busy making pancakes, amd everyone else was laughing at something on the couch. I joined them just in time for the girls to bring the pancakes over. Marina uses telekenisis to support this massive tray holding a whole lot of small stacks of pancakes. We each take one and there is silence as we enjoy our pancakes.

"Thanks Sarah, Marina, these are amazing."

"Thats fine, just-wait..Ellas not here."

9 looked up uncomfortably. "Yes it appears that..well that Ella went and got herself drunk again last night."

"What?" we all spluttered. I shared a look with 6. This happened before..maybe it was meant to happen? "Did anything happen?"

"Dont think so, it appears that she passed out in front of the computer."

6 and I jumped up to check the computer, and after checking the emails both stared in horror at the screen. "She..enrolled us.."

"No...but..I changed..unless...we're meant-"  
"To go there." I finish for her. We slowly walk out to the others who are sitting there oblivious to anything.

"So um, guys, hey, well it appears that Ella has, uh, enrolled us in school." My announcement is met with silence. "This is why no one lets Ella drink," 9 proclaims angrily.

6 raises her eyebrow, "Let her drink?"

"No, I just meant, ugh, I didnt let her drink anything 6, she just did it without anyone knowing."

We sat in silence.

"So..what then? Are you going to school?"

**A/N Ahhh cliffy! Anyway please R&R and follow and fav! Thanks guyzz**


	10. Chapter 10

**John Pov**

"I think maybe we should." Everyone's silent and looking at me. "I mean, it can't be that bad can it? And we can make the most if it by learning how humans…interact with each other in schools."

"Why would we give a crap as to how they interact I'm schools?" Nine asks.

"Well…"I trail off.

"I think we should go." 6 cuts in strongly. " besides, according to that email Ella has made generous payments to the school, which appear to be non refundable."

"That bitch!" 9 exclaims, and then seeing our looks of horror goes a bit red. " didn't mean it guys, honestly, just a tad annoyed."

"It's your fault this happened 9!"

"How is it my fault?"

"Because you were the one who-"

"Guys, come on calm down." I say when they stare at me. "How about if we give it a week, and if we don't like it then were as good as gone, but if we do we can hang around. Come on it can't be that bad."

"Like hell it can't." 9 muttered. I ignore him and turn to the rest of the group. "What do you guys think?"

7 looks at me and takes a deep breath. "I think, that we could give it a go," she says evenly.

8 swings an arm around 7. "If she's in I'm in." 7 blushes and tries to pull away but 8 just laughs and pulls her in closer. Sarah smiles. "I am definitely in! Finally I might be better at something than you!" I chuckle and 9 mutters 'that'd be a first' under his breath. Using my telekinesis I push backwards causing him to stagger into the coffee table behind him. He grins and sits down on the table. "So I guess we're going to the bloody school. When do we begin and at what time?"

"Tomorrow at 8:00"

"Bummer, not going to work?"

"And whys that 9?"

" cause I don't get out of bed to at least 11:00am unless I absolutely have to."

"Well you absolutely have to."

"Going to learn shit at some gay school is not high on my priority list."

"Whatever, just be ready tomorrow."

9 scowled and slinked off to his room

"What are we doing today?"

"I think we should go shopping and buy supplies for school." Sarah says.

I smile. "Sure, I don't mind. Anyone else want to come?"

We get a few nods, and it's decided that me Sarah, 6,8 and Marina will come. We get dressed and grab some money, and jump in the elevator which brings us down to the lobby. We go down to the basement and use one of 9's car from the vast selection. We select a modest black car, it's still classier than most cars on the road but was the shabbiness of all the sport cars and such. There was a ute, but we didn't want that one. I got in the driving side and started to flick through the navigator looking for the nearest shopping center. There was one a few blocks down and we navigated through the busy streets of Chicago to get there, before we got out I turned around to face everyone.

"We need to be really careful, ok?"

"Yes John, were not about to scream here we are for all to hear."

"Yes I know but.." I trailed off. I just felt really uneasy and on alert. I assumed I was just paranoid but I felt uneasy all the same.

"Okay John, we'll go quickly and efficiently," Sarah said with a roll of her eyes. "How about me, Marina and 6 go get our uniforms from the shop that sells them, and you boys go get stationary and books."

I groaned, this was going to take forever. "Fine, see you later, we'll meet back here?"

"Definitely." The girls walked away, their laughter echoing around them. I turned to 8.

"So lets do this quickly yeah? I fell really-"

"Uneasy." 8 finished,"I know, I feel it too."

I gulped. "Do you think it's safe?"

"I don't know. I guess so, but we should be careful. There are a lot of people here."

"Yeah I know, let's get going."

I nodded and we walked through the centre, last the tightly packed boutique shops until we came to a line of large department stores, the cheapest one appeared to be Target so we cautiously walked in there and tried to navigate between the tight Iles filled with clothing and shoes. We arrived at the stationary part and looked at each other. We had no idea what we needed. I thought back to when I was at school in Ohio. I needed notebooks. We walked through the isle till we came to a part piled high with notebooks all in different colours. I shrugged at 8 and we went through selecting a thick note book, one in each different colour for all of us. Then I remembered we needed a pencil case each, so we got plain black and white pencil cases for each of us, and pens and pencils to fill them. We walked towards the front of the store, where we were intercepted by a worker who had long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail on her head, super skinny and incredible tanned. She smiled at us.

"Hi I'm Sophie, anything I can help you with?"

I smiled at her and was about to respond when my bracelet started tingling, making me feel uncomfortable. I grimaced.

"Thanks Sophie, but we really better go."

"Oh. Are you guys going to school cause I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah we're new, and were going to Chicago College or something like that."

She grinned, "awesome, that's where I go. Here, this is my number call me of you have any questions about school or Chicago." Then she flipped her hair flirtatiously and flounced off, swinging her hips as she went. I hit 8 on his shoulder. "Let's go, my bracelets tingling, alerting me that there is a mogadorian close by."

His eyes widened and we hurried to pay for our stuff and left the store. We waited at the spot where we would meet, and wished the girls would hurry up.

"Where are the girls at? They should have been back ages ago."

"Don't worry, they shouldn't be much longer. Besides 6 can handle all three of them, and we would know of someone was dead."

8 looked me in the eye. "Not if it was Sarah."

I gulped, I hadn't thought of that. "No she'll be fine." I said firmly. "Do feel stupid standing here with all of these school supplies? I mean, we're meant to be loric guards saving the world, not kids going to school.

"I know. Whatever though, it will be a nice change to just chill out for a while."

"I agree, unless the mogs find us there and we risk an entire school filled of teenagers."

"Good point."

We waited for a whole longer before the girls finally reappeared, panting heavily and looking around wildly.

"Woah 6, what's wrong?"

"Mogs. Following us, but I think we shook them off." She said between breaths.

"How did they find you? Did they see the uniform you brought?"

"No, he came in a started trying on school hoodies. I'm guessing they have mogs stationed at schools around the country. He was shocked to see us, and didn't hide it well. When we left he followed us very sloppily, but we evaded him using just a few legacies." She finished with a grin. "But right now, we need to go."

I nodded tersely and we were off throughout the shopping centre, bee lining for our car, jumping in I started it off and sped off towards the John Hancock Centre. About 1 block away I got a call from 9.

"Do not come home, or any where near the building." I rolled my eyes, he probably had 'company', and didn't want us to interrupt.

"9, entertaining girls will have to wait. Were 3 minutes away."

"NO JOHN! While I am flattered that you think I can seduce girls that quickly into bed, that not what I meant. I meant that I've been watching you through the cameras Sandor has and there's a black land rover following you about 2 cars behind. It's been with you the entire time." I grunted and looked through the rear view mirror, noticing the black car a few cars behind. I hit my fist against the steering wheel and pressed my foot down on the accelerator. We flew of down the Main Street, dodging through the cars and taxis lining the streets. We were making good progress until we got stuck behind a bus, an extremely slow bus. The car following us caught up with us and tailed us. With a scowl I pulled into a side street and parked in the shadows. I knew they would see us but I hoped it would delay them. With a scream of tires 3 black land rovers pulled up in the entrance of the alley, blocking our way out. I glared at them through the mirror.

"Okay, Sarah, do not get out of the car. Understand? Marina, can you stay and protect Sarah please?"

Sarah scowled. "I can prot-"

"No. Sarah I mean it, stay out of the fight."

She mumbled out something and crossed her arms. I turned to face 8 & 6.

"Guys, we all know how to fight, no need for a battle plan."

6 grinned and turned invisible, climbing out of the door. I grinned at 8 and we both jumped out as well, keeping to the shadows for now. Out of the cars poured 12 mogs, 4 from each car. Among them were 10 scouts and 2 soldiers.

4 of them formed a wall at the mouth of the alley, and the rest of them started forwards.

"Ah young loric, out to play are we?"

"You need better scouts, we spotted you too easy."

"Yes but your still here cornered, with no where to go aren't you."

I scowled. "Begin."

At that moment the mogs rushed forwards, 4 at 8 and 4 at me, the other 4 still blocking the exit. I wasn't worried, but I was cautious in using my lumen and creating a fire blanket to destroy them all. It would attract unwanted attention and we couldn't have that. The 4 mogs coming towards me ran towards me, so I turned and ran to get them away from the car. I was getting momentum up, but before I could register what was happening the wall was looming up in front of me. Almost in second nature I kept running and ran up the side of the wall, 2 meters up from the ground. I was surprised at first but then I flipped off the wall, landing behind them. In their confusion I created a fireball and threw it at them, spreading it out so it created a firewall which engulfed them and turned back on itself into a ball, hovering above my hand. The only indication that there had been fire was the blackened walls and the small pile of ash in the centre.

In turn around to find 8 fighting 2 mogs, while the other 2 were creeping towards the car to go after 7. At the entrance a storm was brewing and lightning was raining down in the mogs blocking us. I decided to help Marina, and using my telekinesis pulled one of the mogs away and flung it against the wall, where it slid down the wall and landed in a heap at the bottom. I used my lumen and shined it in its eyes.

"How did you find out about our location?"

He glared at me.

"Tell me!"

He just grinned a feral grin, I leaned in and shone my lumen on him, which would cause him pain but he wouldn't die. After about 5 minutes, he finally caved in and looked me in the eye with a sneering look in his eye.

"Loric."' Is what he said before he exploded into a pile of ash at my feet.

A/N I am SOOO SSOOORRRYYYY for the long wait for this chapter. It's been over a month! That's terrible! I've had heaps going on and I started more stories, so this one wasn't no longer priority! I'm really sorry everyone! Anyway sorry for the cliffhanger, any guesses who it is? Also I'm still really confused as to what the pairings are, (John/Sarah, John/6) so the romance side if the story is being put on hold. Hopefully will update fortnightly. Thanks guyzz

-Demonpoxjohnnyboy


End file.
